Horror on the Road
by Symbotica
Summary: [AUOOC] InuYasha, Sango and all of their friends decided to go on a road trip for spring break. Everything was fine until Sango received a rather disturbing call from Kagome. Madness and Horror ensue... [InuSan]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha...so please dont sue :)

Full Summary: InuYasha, Sango and all of their friends decided to go on a road trip for spring break. Everything was fine until Sango received a rather disturbing call from Kagome. When InuYasha and Sango look for them they discover that horror is not just another genre of movies...and are thrown headfirst into Hell...

Horror on the Road

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Hey InuYasha!" Sango called from where she was exiting her last class at school. "Hey Sango, whats up?" InuYasha called back treading through all the exiting students trying to get to his best friend. 'Herd of cattle...' He bitterly thought to himself. It was the last day of school before spring break, and everybody was trying to get out of the "prison" as quickly as they could...but of course that made everything worse. InuYasha finally got to a nook in the hall and decided to wait until the wave of people died down a little bit...

Finally InuYasha was able to get by the students and reached Sango who was waiting patiently. "I'm surprised you didn't get trampled..." Sango smiled at him. "Yeah...I thought I was gonna be a goner for sure." He replied and gave her a smile of his own. "Everyone is supposed to meet us outside so lets go..." Sango trailed off and began to walk towards the front door of the school.

When they walked out they immediately began looking for the large group that were their friends. Sango spotted them and pointed them out to InuYasha, who waved. They both began strolling up to the group. There was Kouga who hung all over Ayame, Miroku, who couldn't keep his eyes off of Kagome's rear, and Sesshoumaru who lazily had one arm draped over Kagura. "Hey guys! What took you so long?" Kagome asked politely. "InuYasha got hung up in a hall and had to wait until practically the entire student body had left." Sango answered her question and snickered. InuYasha simply scowled.

"So I thought we could go over to InuYasha's house and make plans for the road trip!" Ayame suggested and everyone agreed. "Alright lets go...well meet at my house in half an hour...?" InuYasha waited for a reply from them. Everyone nodded and headed for their respective vehicles. Kouga and Ayame got into his car, same with Miroku and Kagome. Sesshoumaru lead a very willing Kagura to his car and got in.

Meanwhile InuYasha asked Sango if she wanted to have a race to his car which was at the far end of the school parking lot. "Hmph...You think you can beat me this time, InuYasha?" She smirked. "Keh...I let you win last time, and you know it..." He retorted and got a cocky look on his face. "Alright on three..." She said and got into position ready to run. "One...Two..." And InuYasha took off. "Hey!" Sango called and took off at a breakneck pace. She caught up with InuYasha and let out one last burst of power and reached his car first. "How the hell...?" InuYasha bent over unable to catch his breath.

Sango was doubled over and couldn't reply she simply waved her hand in front of her face. InuYasha recovered first and looked at Sango... 'I'm so lucky...' He thought and smirkedwhile Sango wheezed and grabbed her chest. He chuckled and asked if she was alright. Her breathing finally began to slow and she stood up straight and smirked at InuYasha in a purely superior fashion. "You cheated...and I still won..." She finally said and motioned for him to unlock his car. Which he readily complied and threw his backpack into the back seat as did Sango. "Feh...You just got lucky..." He chuckled. "Whatever..." She said dismissing his comment.

They left the school parking lot and headed to InuYasha's house. Sango lived right next door and she quickly got out of his car and ran to her house to stash her backpack and change. She left two minutes later and jogged to InuYasha's house. Without knocking she entered and saw InuYasha's mom. She waved to her and asked where InuYasha was. "Upstairs sweety..." Came her sweet reply.Sango nodded and climbed the stairs and went into his room where he was changing from their school uniform. "Sorry!" Sango exclaimed and rushed out of his room.

She waited outside of his room and he came out. "Lets get some snacks..." He suggested, she nodded and he lead Sango back down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Whatcha want?" He asked looking in the pantry. "Whatever...you know me." Sango shrugged and left to the living room where she sat down and saw that InuYasha had picked out some Doritos and some cokes. He handed one of the cokes to her and sat down beside her and opened the bag of chips.

Five minutes later there was a knock on his front door. "Finally..." InuYasha sighed and ran to the door. All six of the group entered, and sat down in InuYasha's living room. They began discussing what options they had for a road trip. All of them were so excited that they had already packed...they just needed to decide where they would go. They had two weeks and wanted to use it all.

"How about we go to Colorado...to the Rockies." Sango suggested and everybody seemed to love the idea. They lived in Arizona and they could easily make it to Colorado well within twenty-four hours. "We could camp out for a couple of days and then head to Estes Park for the remainder." Kagome voiced enthusiastically. Everyone agreed and they began making plans for how to get there and what they needed to bring.

"Then its settled...we need about six hundred each, give or take...to cover everything..." Sesshoumaru stated after calculating the estimated costs. He continued... "Now who has that?" He looked around and everybody quickly answered that they did. "Okay then...How about we go and collect the money and we meet at the store to buy food and things." Kouga said suddenly getting very excited at the thought of being alone with Ayame in the wilderness. "Alright...well meet at six...is that okay?" Sango asked everybody. Various nods and voices told her that it was good and they all began leaving and preparing to get their money.

"I've already got that in cash so I'll start making a list of what we need." Sango said and began to look for a pen and paper. InuYasha got up as well and helped Sango look when Sesshoumaru came over after giving Kagura a kiss goodbye. "I'm assuming you both have the money... He lazily asked already knowing the answer. "Of course, Sesshy..." Sango replied winking. She had called him that the first time that they met each other. Sango was too young to properly pronounce Sesshoumaru so Sesshy it was. As long as she didn't use it all the time it didn't bother him, but he had his limits...if anybody else thought they could get away with it though...they were seriously mistaken.

"Do you wanna help us make a list?" InuYasha asked his brother. "Why not..." He replied almost as if he was bored. After fifteen minutes they had a pretty decent list, and decided that it was good enough. "Alright guys...I'm going home and getting things together. I suggest that you two do the same...I'll be back in about thirty minutes and then we can go and meet the others..." Sango told them and they both waved goodbye and she left.

"When are you gonna ask her...?" Sesshoumaru asked his brother after Sango left. He had known for a long time that his younger brother liked the girl...maybe even loved her. "This would be a perfect opportunity for you to get together..." He added noting the priceless look on InuYasha's face. "Wh-...where did you get the idea that I like her...?" InuYasha replied trying to sound casual. The truth was that he did like her and he thought that he hid it well. Sesshoumaru seemed the exception. "Oh come on...we ALL know that you two were meant for each other..." He said rolling his eyes in annoyance. InuYasha was pretending that he didn't know what he was talking about.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about..." InuYasha said matter of factly. He stood up to leave. "Well then...maybe she _should_ go out with that guy...what's his name..." Sesshoumaru had won, he knew it by his brothers body language as he stiffened. "What guy...who are you talkin' about?" InuYasha practically screamed and whirled around to face his brother. He didn't realize his mistake until he saw the smug look on Sesshoumaru's face. His eyes widened in shock and he then narrowed them in a glare worthy of the devil himself. Had it been anyone but Sesshoumaru they would have run away as quickly as they could.

"Told you so..." Sesshoumaru said smugly and began climbing the stairs to his bedroom. InuYasha just stood there and didn't think it wise to make his brother gloat even more.

**With Sango**

Sango ran up to her house and barged in. She saw Kohaku playing his Playstation 2 and walked over to sit next to him. He paused whatever game he was in the middle of and looked at his sister. "So what did you guys decide?" He asked his sister. "We decided to go to Estes Park in Colorado!" She told him completely excited. Kohaku looked at his sister and was remotely jealous. "It's so unfair that I have to go with mom and dad to their business convention..." He hung his head. "Don't worry, you'll be able to go on plenty of road trips when you're older..." Sango said mussing up her brothers hair.

"Hey!" He said swatting her hand away like it was a fly. "Sorry, I just love to annoy you..." Sango smiled and got up from the couch. "Well, I'm gonna go and get some things ready...Are mom and dad upstairs?" She asked him. He nodded in confirmation and went back to playing his game. She ran up the stairs and to their office where her parents would most likely be. She knocked on the door and entered. Her parents were busy planning their trip to California for the convention.

"Hi...I just wanted to go over where we plan on going..." Her parents nodded smiling. "So where is it that you'll be going on your first road trip alone?" Her dad asked with a twinkle in his eye. "Colorado..." Sango answered. "We have the numbers where we can be reached ready for you...I want you to call us for whatever you need, alright?" Her mother told her. She couldn't help but be worried about her daughter. She knew that Sango and her friends were responsible people, it was everybody else that worried her. "Thanks mom...I'll call you whenever I can. It looks like we'll be leaving in the morning...so I will try and call you when we get to our first stop..." Sango knew that her mom was worried, and tried her best to assure her that everything was going to be alright. "I will also make sure that I get some numbers that you can reach me at when we get there, okay?"

Her mother nodded and smiled. "I know you're responsible, Sango..." Her mother knew she didn't need to worry, Sango could take care of herself...her husband, thankfully, made sure of that. Sango had been training some 13 odd years in martial arts. Sango's father had insisted that any daughter of his would be able to take on pretty much anyone. He even went so far as to train her at home as well.

"Well, I gotta go...we'll be going shopping to get some things for the trip." Sango smiled and hugged both her parents. "Alright...well see you in the morning, Sango." Her mother said. "Yeah, and don't let any of the guys try anything on you Sango..." He chuckled lightly and smiled at his daughter. He didn't think that anyone could have a chance at that and that thought made him shine with pride.

Sango left the office and went into her room. She looked at her bags and went through everything making sure everything was ready for tomorrow. She glanced at her clock "Shit!" she exclaimed and ran out of the house yelling that she was going to be late.

A/N: This is my first InuYasha story, and I hope you all like it. Please R&R:)


	2. Heading Out

Chapter 2: Heading Out

'Beep... Beep... Beep' Sango's alarm clock rang out in her room and she groaned. She hated waking up early, but then the thought of this being the day they start out ran through her mind and she sat up and calmly turned off her alarm. "Four a.m..." She grumbled. They would be leaving around six that morning and she wanted to have enough time to get ready and to say goodbye to her parents.

After she took a short shower she put on her clothes and went downstairs for a bite to eat. Her parents were already there waiting for her. "Good morning, Sango." Her father spoke up. "Hey...good morning." She nodded and then began searching in her pantry for something to eat. She decided on plain cereal and sat down at the table to eat.

"Are you excited?" Her mother asked smiling. Sango smiled back. "Sure I am...I just hate waking up so early..." She went back to her cereal. "What cars will you be taking?" Her father asked curious. "Well we decided that we would take my car and Sesshoumaru's Suburban. Six of us can easily fit into it, and my car will be reserved for taking the luggage and stuff." She got up, finished with her cereal and headed towards the fridge. "Aha!" She exclaimed when she found what she was looking for. It was a case of double sized energy drinks she bought for the trip. She popped one open and drank almost 1/4 of it.

"Who is going to be riding with you?" Her mother worried again because her daughter would be driving one of the cars. "InuYasha...we won't have much more room for anyone else." She replied and added "Well, I'm going to pack my things in the car...Hopefully InuYasha and Sesshoumaru are up and they can pack their things too." She walked out of the front door and glanced towards InuYasha's house. There were a few lights on, and she decided it would be best to go over and see if she could help with anything.

"I need your help, Sango..." Sesshoumaru told her the minute she walked in. "What is it, whats wrong?" She lifted one eyebrow in curiosity. "It's InuYasha...he locked his room last night and refuses to wake up..." Sesshoumaru replied plainly. It was almost an everyday occurance. Although he wouldn't normally lock his bedroom. "I'll handle it..." She started climbing the stairs. When she reached InuYashas room she saw Sesshoumaru's futile attempts to enter his brothers room in the form of marks and cracks in the door.

She took out her handy dandy hairpin and began picking the lock. Within thirty seconds she had it open. She crept slowly into his room closing the door behind her. It was completely dark, InuYasha neededit that wayto sleep, so she tried her best not to trip over anything. "InuYasha?" She whispered and there was a grunt. "InuYasha you gotta get up...its time to go." She felt her shins up against his bed and began reaching through the dark to find him. Her hands finally reached his shoulders. "Hey Inu get up will ya?" She shook his shoulders forcefully.

She didn't realize what had happened until she was sprawled on top of InuYasha. He had reached a hand up, caught her by the neck and brought her down on him. Sango couldn't help but chuckle. "Whats so funny?" His voicefull ofsleep. "Nothing...you gotta get up, lets go." She made to move off of the bed but InuYasha held her firmly. "Lets just stay like this for a while..." He yawned and began playing with Sango's hair. "InuYasha are you feeling okay...?" She was blushing and was thankful his room was so dark. InuYasha simply nodded and continued to play with her hair. Sango relaxed a little bit and was about to tell him to get up again when Sesshoumaru walked in. "Hey San..." He quirked an eyebrow. "What's going on? If you two need a minute I'll go." He made to walk out of the room when Sango jumped up and off the bed. "It's not what you think, Sesshoumaru..." Sango was still blushing but soon found herself under control again.

"Come on, Inu get your lazy ass out of bed!" She yelled for good measure and stomped out of the room and down the stairs. "I said maybe you should tell her you like her...not jump right into bed with her..."Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Whatever...I'm up..." InuYasha couldn't help but grin. He took a quick shower and was out and ready in fifteen minutes.

After they packed their things into Sango's small SUV they called their friends to make sure everyone was up and ready to be picked up. Sango had finished her first energy drink and was slowly starting on her second by the time they were saying bye to their parents. Sango waved from her window as they drove out of sight towards Kouga's house. Ayame lived right down the street from him so she just brought everything over there. Next Miroku and Kagome filed into the Suburban. And last but not least Kagura.

They set out. After heading to a gas station to top off the cars they headed on to the highway. "Put something in Inu."Sangopointed towards her CD's.He reached for the CD case and flipped through it. "What about Tool?" He asked her and she nodded in approval. He was thankful that Sango had his taste in music, because he didn't think that he could handle almost fifteen hours of chick music. He turned it up and they both sang along.

**With Sesshoumaru**

"Come on Sesshoumaru...we don't want to listen to talk radio for the whole trip...!" Kagome called from the back seat. "Well then what do you want to listen to?" He replied. "How about...Mariah Carey?" "Hell no..." Came Kouga's swift response. "Lynard Skynard?" Miroku suggested. "How about Puddle of Mudd or Seether...?" Kouga asked hopefully. "Here...it's a mix of everything..." Ayame pulled out a CD and handed it to Kagome who passed it forward toSesshoumaru who promptly put it in.

"Now that it's settled..." Miroku scooted over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you excited?" He whispered into her ear. Kagome smiled shyly and leaned against him. "Where are we going to stop for the night...I mean you and Sango are great drivers, but you have to stop sometime..." Kouga asked from the back where Ayame had drifted to sleep. "We plan on meeting up in Utah. My mom asked me to bring a package to my aunt there." Sesshoumaru answered looking through the rear view mirror. "Sorry for the detour, but I told Sango and InuYasha that they should just go ahead and meet us at the hotel. It won't take long to give my aunt the package and then we can meet up later." He added.

"You mean that InuYasha and Sango are going to be alone at a hotel? What a waste...they'll never get together..."Kagome had always wanted the two to be together. "Well this morning I found them in bed with each other...so maybe something will happen on this trip..." Sesshoumaru said thoughtfully. "REALLY!" Kagome squealed and asked him for the details. He told her about Sango lying on top of InuYasha and that he was playing with her hair... "OH MY GOD! How cute is that?" Kagome couldn't help but feel giddy for her friends.

After almost four hours of driving they stopped to fill up. Everyone got out and stretched their legs. Kouga, Miroku and InuYasha used the bathroom and came back with some snacks discussing something. "Hey guys! That guy in there is so freaky lookin!" InuYasha called to his friends. Kouga and Miroku agreed readily. "I'm going to go pay, call my parentsand use the restroom..." Sango announced while putting her gas cap back on. InuYasha leaned close to Sango. "Hey be careful...that guy gives me the creeps..." Sango looked up and playfully hit him on the shoulder. "I can take care of myself thanks..." She smiled up at him and with a wink she walked into the convenience store.

"Sooooo...InuYasha are you going to reveal anything on this trip? Like any special hidden feelings for someone :cough: Sango :cough?" Kagome asked smiling. "Whats it to you...?Keh...I'm sick of this...first my brother and then you...My God just leave me and Sango alone will ya?" InuYasha stomped away and entered Sangos car. "He totally loves her..." Ayame walked up to Kagome and nodded her head. "I wonder if it will ever happen...?" Kagura joined the two and began shaking her head. "Listen you two...its up to them...you can't force these things. When the time is right it will happen." She turned and walked to the Suburban and got in.

Sango came out a few minutes later and got into her car. "Lets go!" She called to everyone. They took off again. "So...InuYasha you weren't kidding about that guy...he was weird." She told him. "Yeah...he kept lookin' out the window at you girls. We told him to stop and he just shrugged and went back to work..." InuYasha shuddered a little bit. He had definitely not liked the look that guy was giving the girls. Although then again he hated when _anyone_ looked at Sango. 'What am I going to do...? I want to be with her so bad, but were friends...' Sango glanced at InuYasha who seemed to be lost in his own head. "Hey are you there?" No response. "HEY!" InuYasha snapped out of his trance and looked over at her. "What?" He asked his temper getting the better of him for a moment. He had just been thinking about what it would be like to be with Sango in more ways than one and she just had to snap him out of it. He mentally slapped himself 'Stop it asshole!' He yelled at himself.

"Hey you don't have to be pissy with me you know..." She rolled her eyes at him. "Sorry...I didn't mean it..." He certainly looked apologetic to Sango so she just shrugged it off. "Is there something you want to talk about...?" She was slightly concerned. He never just snapped at her like that... 'Something must be up' she told herself. He just shook his head slightly and told her not to worry about it. 'Tell her! Tell her you want to be with her...its not that hard! Come on idiot!' He shook his head trying to rid himself of the voice inside it.

"Okay...well you know I'm here...so if you want to say something..." She trailed off. There was a tension and an awkward silence between the two. Sango began to bite the inside of her cheek. She always did that when she was nervous. 'Whats wrong with him...?' She asked to herself. She tried to keep her eyes focused on the road, but every now and then she chanced a glance over to him. He was still deep in thought. 'Okay Sango...he's your friend...just tell him how you feel. Whats the worst that could happen...?' The answer came and made her shudder. 'He says he's not interested and then there will be tension every time I see him...' She tried to stop the conversation in her head. The tension was driving her insane.

"Sango...I think I need to tell you something..." InuYasha spoke quietly. "Wh...what is it InuYasha...?" She replied when she thought that he had stopped talking. "I...was... just thinking, you know...and I-" Sango's cell phone rang. 'Damn it all!' She yelled silently. "Sorry InuYasha, its them..." She nodded behind them. "Yes?" She said more annoyed than she wanted to. "Hey listen the exit is coming up here and I thought that we could get something to eat and then I can give that package to my aunt." It was Sesshoumaru.

Sango silently cursed him for interrupting what InuYasha was going to say. "Alright Sesshoumaru...go ahead and get in front of us and lead the way." She replied and hung up. "Okay Inu, what was it that you wanted to say?" She smiled at him. "Don't worry...its nothing...maybe later." Came his quiet response. She doubled her curses at Sesshoumaru. 'Dammit...he was going to tell me something...'

She tried to be calm as they pulled into the restaurant parking lot. Sango couldn't help but be annoyed at everything around her. Her mind was full of questions and possible answers...She lazily ate her meal and ignored people. "Hey Sango whats up?" Kagome asked when Sesshoumaru and InuYasha left for the restroom. She took a calming breath. "InuYasha was about to tell me something...something important I think, when Sesshoumaru had to call and interrupt him..." She was pissed and the more she thought about it the more she cursed Sesshoumaru. "And after I hung up he got all quiet and didn't want to tell me anymore..." She continued.

"Im sorry, Sango..." Kagome said with sympathy. "What do you think he was going to tell you?" Ayame asked curious. "That's just it...I don't know...by the tone of his voice it seemed important...but..." She trailed off. She lowered her head. "Do you think he was going to ask...you know...for youto be with him?" Kagura looked at Sango. Kagura knew that it must be hard for Sango not knowing for sure what was going on in InuYasha's head. Sango's head snapped up quickly but then lowered again. "I dont know..."

**With InuYasha and Sesshoumaru**

"I was going to tell her..." InuYasha was angry with him. 'Why did he have to call at that exact moment?' He shook his head and looked at his brother. "You were?" Sesshoumaru looked at him and saw what was supposed to be a happy occasion...really wasn't. "What happened...?" He asked concerned. "You called and interrupted me..." InuYasha said quietly. "Oh...I'm really sorry InuYasha...I didn't meant to, you know that right...?" Sesshoumaru asked, completely sorry that he had called. "Maybe you can tell her when you get to the hotel...you know take her to a restaurant and talk to her..." He added trying to better the situation. "Yeah...maybe...as long as nobody calls!" InuYasha looked pointedly at Sesshoumaru who had put up his hands in defense. "I won't...unless of course it's an emergency..." Sesshoumaru chuckled and they left the restroom.

A/N: Tell me what you think...is it Good, Bad or in between? Be honest...all reviews make me happy...


	3. Panic

A/N: I just wanted to apologize for the EXTREME OOCness of Sesshoumaru...I needed him to be this way for the purposes of my story...please don't hate me... :)

Chapter 3: Panic

After everyone had said their goodbye's they split apart and headed their own separate ways. They would reunite in around four hours.

**With Sesshoumaru**

So how much farther to your Aunt's house, Sesshoumaru?" Kagura asked him politely. After almost an hour of driving. "Actually we have about ten more minutes until we reach her house." He replied searching the road for signs pointing him the way. "She lives in the middle of nowhere..." He added mostly to himself. Everybody was asleep in the back and they were the only two up. "Why couldn't InuYasha take the package?" Kagura looked at him. "I mean wouldn't that make more sense then all six of us going...?" she added. He smiled at her. "Well my parents thought that since InuYasha had only been there once he wouldn't know the way and get lost..." He trailed off finally noticing the correct road sign...

"You don't have to wake anybody up...I want to make this as short a visit as possible." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura and she nodded. She didn't want to stay there longer than was necessary. It would take them a while to get back to the others and she was getting tired. They pulled up the driveway and Sesshoumaru got out and grabbed the package. "Be right back..." He called to Kagura and winked. "Okay..." She replied and smiled tiredly.

Fifteen minutes later he showed up and quickly got in. "I tried to get out of there sooner...sorry." He was obviously out of breath from trying to escape his Aunt. "No problem...they're all still asleep and I'm not far behind..." She smiled at him. They pulled out of the subdivision and were on there way to the highway...when...

**Meanwhile with Sango and InuYasha**

"Where is this hotel that we are supposed to get to?" InuYasha asked for the millionth time. "Listen Inu, I dont know...let's just pull over and ask..." She was beginning to lose patience herself... They were supposed to be there already. "There's a gas station...let's just get directions..." She pointed down the road. It was beginning to get dark and they wanted to find the hotel fast.

She pulled into the gas station. "Might as well fill up while were here, right?" She suggested. "Yeah okay, I'll fill up and you ask, okay?" InuYasha said getting out and started to take the gas cap off. "Sure be right back..." Sango jogged up to the small building. She reached out and opened the door only to find that the attendant was even weirder than the last one. "Um...excuse me...my friend and I are lost can you tell me how to get to the Super 8...it's supposed to be around here somewhere..." She almost wished that InuYasha had come in here instead. He looked up at her and she nearly gasped. He was covered in burn scars that left him horribly disfigured. "You and your friend need to hurry, you don't want to be out here at night..." He said with some urgency in his voice.

"Yeah...that's why we want to know where the hotel is...so, can you help us?" She asked getting over her initial shock. "It's back that way about ten miles...you should see a big sign about three miles to your right." He replied pointing in the direction that they had come from. "Okay, thanks..." By that time InuYasha began heading into the station. "Hey what's taking so long Sango...?" He asked when he came in. "Nothing, let's just pay and get out of here." They walked up to the counter and paid.

After they got back on to the highway she saw the big yellow sign. "Hey there it is!" Sango pointed out. "Keh...Finally, how did we miss it?" She asked InuYasha. "I don't know but were there..." He smiled at Sango as they pulled into the lot.

They checked in and brought the things to the room, including everyone else's stuff. They were just going to share one big room. After they got settled they sat down exhausted and laid back on a bed. "I hope the others are alright..." Sango said loftily. "I'm sure they're fine...besides we haven't gotten any calls, so they aren't in trouble." He answered, not really wanting to think about the others. 'It's now or never man...' He heard the voice in his head again. He took a deep breath and swallowed. Looking over at Sango, she was staring at the ceiling. Little did he know her thoughts were running a course similar to his.

"Um...Sango..." He began and smacked himself mentally for being nervous. 'It's alright...she's your best friend..." He kept thinking to himself. When he snapped out of it he saw Sango was looking at him, curious. He began again. "Hey we've been friends forever, right?" Sango noticed that he was anxious about something. 'Is he gonna ask me?' She smiled reassuringly and urged him to continue with a nod. "So...I was wondering..." 'Why is this so difficult!' He yelled at himself. 'This is just Sango your talking to...' The voice trying to assure InuYasha that all would be well... 'Yeah just Sango...' He tried again. "You know...if maybe...um...we sho-." He was cut off...again.

"That damn phone, I swear!" He yelled, his nerves working overtime. "Hang on..." Sango sounded dejected. 'This is pathetic...' she was telling herself. "If it's Sesshoumaru again, I'll kill him personally..." She said under her breath, but InuYasha heard it. His face lit up... 'Maybe she does like me...' "Hello?" Sango answered dangerously calm. "Hey Sango...it's Kagome..." 'Add her to the list right under Sesshoumaru...' she thought to herself. "What is it Kagome?" She couldn't keep the edge out of her voice. "Were going to be a little late...there was something in the road and it popped two of our tires." Sango immediately softened. "Do you need any help?" She asked. "No, I think it-."

What Sango heard next sent multiple shivers down her spine. There were strangled cries of help. She could here panic and scuffling in the background. Her eyes widened with the thought of what might be happening. "SANGO! HELP US!" She heard Kagomes voice cry out and then the line went dead. "Kagome? KAGOME! Kagome are you there!" She yelled into the phone. Nothing. She dropped her phone and looked towards InuYasha who had a 'What's going on?' expression. "We have to go! Come on!" She yelled and began dragging InuYasha out of the room. "What's going on Sango, whats wrong?" He asked but it was futile. They ran as fast as they could to the car and got in.

Sango stepped on the gas...squealing tires out of the hotel parking lot. They got to the highway and she was pushing her car as fast as it would go. "Theyre in trouble..." Sango told InuYasha. "How...what do you mean?" He immediately felt his heart beating even faster than it already was. "They had a flat tire...and then I heard something like them fighting something off..." She trailed off. She was trying to assure herself. They were with Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Kouga. 'All of those three are great fighters and could protect them, right?' she questioned herself, trying but failing, to believe it.

"Do you know where?" He asked her. "No but, if they aren't on the highway, then maybe that road from your Aunts house...right?" She was trying not to panic, but going 115 mph on the highway, towards her friends who were in trouble wasn't helping. They traveled back down the highway and didn't see anything. They exited and went down the road where they had seen Sesshoumaru go. She was still going at a blistering pace, and she was unsure how much longer her little SUV could hold up.

"There!" InuYasha yelled and pointed. They saw theSuburban and pulled up beside it. They ran towards it. "Nobodys here...!" Sango yelled searching desperatly for her friends.They began looking around and couldn't really see where they would have gone to. "Hey Sango! I see tracks!" Sango rushed to his side and indeed there were tracks. "Looks likethey go that way!" She pointed. In the distance they could see faint lights in a house. "Lets go!" They started sprinting towards the lights. Hoping that they were headed in the right direction.

A/N: Well that's chapter 3...I hope you liked it...I promise it get's going in the next one... Please R&R!


	4. The House

Chapter 4: The House

Sango and InuYasha were fast approaching the lights. They slowed their pace and leaned against an old rusting truck, catching their breath. "Do you think they are in there?" Sango asked as they took the first look at the house. It was nearly decrepit. It was a miracle that it was even standing.

They tried in vain to see inside the house. "I can't see a damn thing, Sango..." His eyes squinting. "Me neither..." She replied. Just then they heard a door being forced open. They saw two men exit, draggingthings that looked suspiciously like bodiesbehind them. Even from a distance they realized that something was wrong. From the limited light they could make out the forms of Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Kouga. Unfortunately, they also saw that the men dragging them were disfigured and irregularly shaped. They looked like lanky, limping giants.

"What the hell?" InuYasha whispered. Sango looked just as baffled as him. They watched as the men took their friends to a shed to the side of the house. InuYasha was immediately ready to attack them when they entered the shed, but Sango dragged him back down. "Just wait..." She whispered forcefully. "What are you talking about! We have to help them...!" He replied softly. She shook her head. "No, we have to come up with a plan of attack...If we get caught then we won't be able to help them..." InuYasha hated to admit that she had a point. Their friends were counting on them...

They heard a noise coming from the shed. Only one of the strange men came out and he went back inside the house... "Okay...there's only one...we can take him and get the guys...we might be able to get their help...then we look for the girls, okay?" Sango told him quietly. InuYasha simply nodded and offered for her to go first.

They crept as low and softly as they could. They didn't want an ambush. When they reached the shed, they both exhaled a breath neither knew they were holding. Sango looked at InuYasha... he nodded to her. The door handle was on her side. InuYasha would open the door and Sango would rush in. Unfortunately as InuYasha was about to grab the handle he stepped on a twig with a loud snap. The door swung open wildly almost hitting Sango who ducked in the tall weeds. InuYasha did the same. It was still too dark to see the figures face, but he began looking around.

Sango was trying not to breathe, but her body screamed in protest for lack of oxygen. She remained perfectly still. The man was so close he could probably smell her. She was sure that anyone within a five miles radius could hear her heart beating in her chest. She didn't dare look up. Then he was gone. Walking back towards the shed in which he disappeared. She slowly breathed out. Trying to get her heart to slow.

They both got up simultaneously looking at each other. She saw deep concern in his eyes. He looked her up and down, finding that she was unharmed he nodded once again, which Sango returned. They moved back to their original positions, this time making sure not to step on anything.

InuYasha began reaching for the handle again, this time getting a firm hold of it. With one last serious nod to Sango he wrenched it open. She dove inside quickly followed by InuYasha. They didn't even have time to register what was going on when InuYasha was almost hit with a flying dagger. He barely avoided it and looked around. He saw the origin of the dagger and almost threw up. The man suffered from severe deformities. Most likely the product of inbreeding. He was tall, but barely recognizable as a human.

Sango noticed InuYasha's stare and followed it to the man. She recovered quick enough to dodge an axe that came in her direction.Her only thought was thatthis guyneeded to be taken care of quickly, before others noticed the sounds coming from the shed. She looked around her and dodged another weapon and found an old crowbar. She picked it up and charged at the man. He was too slow, within seconds Sango knocked him unconscious. She hit him again for good measure and began taking in her surroundings. She found InuYasha crouched, he had thankfully, been able to dodge whatever things were being thrown at him. He stood up, "Nice job Sango..." He managed to get out.

He was completely embarrassed at his actions. He never just froze up like that. He physically shook himself and vowed silently that it would never happen again. "Thanks..." She smiled adrenaline beginning to wane as she began searching for the guys. InuYasha began looking as well. "Where are they?" Sango almost growled in frustration. They couldn't see very much in the shed and she knew that their time was limited.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a muffled banging coming from behind her. They both went towards the sound. They noticed a trap door on the ground. They leaned onto the ground and listened. They could hear muffled cries below and knew instantly that it was them. Sango began tugging with all her strength on the latch, but the thing wouldn't budge. "InuYasha, get the crowbar...maybe we can force it open." He left and came back with the crowbar. He wedged it in and they both put their strength into it.

The door began to lift, and finally broke under the pressure. They peered in and saw all three of them tied up and gagged. Sango followed InuYasha down the ladder. They hurried and took off the gags. "Hey guys, are we happy to see you!" Kouga exclaimed as InuYasha began to untie him. Sango first went to Sesshoumaru. She untied him and then moved onto Miroku. "Are you guys alright?" Sango asked deeply concerned.

"Yeah, I think so..." Miroku replied. "Are any of you hurt?" InuYasha questioned them. "Well, I think that I have a slightly rolled ankle, but I'm fine." Miroku answered. "What about the girls?" Sesshoumaru asked urgently, not seeing them with Sango and InuYasha. "We don't know...we only saw the men take you three, so they must be inside the house..." Sango explained. "Then lets go!" Kouga quickly got up and brushed himself off, heading for the ladder. "Wait!" Sango yelled, making him stop. "We have to figure out how we are going to do this, and what we might be dealing with..." She told them.

"We don't have time!" Miroku raised his voice in frustration. "Well we can't just go barging into that house..." Sesshoumaru said calmly, agreeing with Sango who nodded. "We need to create a distraction, so we can find out where the girls are and get them out." InuYasha said matter of factly. "Exactly!" Sango agreed. "How about Sango and InuYasha go to the door, and try to lure them out...then when the coast is clear Miroku, Sesshoumaru and I go looking for the girls...When we find 'em well head back to your car Sango..." Kouga suggested.

"I think we can manage that, right InuYasha...?" Sango said and looked to InuYasha. "I can't risk you as well Sango, maybe Sess-..." He never got to finish, Sango had hit him upside the head. "The thought is sweet InuYasha, but we can handle it...together. Besides, I'm strong, but I don't think that I can carry someone back to the car..." Sango tried reassuring him.

He finally nodded and they began climbing the ladder one by one. Once they got to the top Sango began looking for things that could help them...weapons, gasoline...anything. "Okay...you guys...once you get to the car call the police...my cell is back there and it should work... Sango looked at her friends...she couldn't believe what was happening...this sort of thing only happens in cheesy horror flicks...but this was all to real and that thought snapped her painfully back to reality.

"Then it's decided...on three..." Miroku stuck his fist in the middle, followed by the others... "One...Two...Three!" And they broke.

A/N: There's chapter 4...sorry for the cliffy...chapter 5 will be up ASAP! Please R&R!


	5. Rescue?

A/N: Hey here's Chapter 5...This has mentions of rape/ torture so please be aware... Thanks.

Chapter 5: Rescue...?

**With Sango and InuYasha**

"What should we say?" InuYasha asked Sango as they approached the house. "Just leave it to me..." She replied and gave him a reassuring smile. When they reached the front door she knocked. Her heart was pounding. She was trying to calm herself. InuYasha felt her tension, and reached his hand out to grab hers. "It's alright...we got this..." He smiled.

Suddenly the door was yanked open...it was another one of those inbred looking men, and both InuYasha and Sango gagged, but kept it in check. "H- hello, I'm sorry to...to bother you, but...um...our car ran out of gas up the road...and we were wondering if...um... you could help us..." Sango tried to control herself.

InuYasha still held her hand and squeezed it. The man grunted and before they could do anything, a man grabbed InuYasha from behind, while the man in the doorway grabbed Sango. "Hey! Leave her alone!" InuYasha yelled trying to kick his captor. Sango was doing the same and managed to free an arm... 'These guys may be big, but they're slow and dumb...' She thought to herself. She used her free arm to hold the mans head as she slammed her head into his. His grip loosened on her, but he didn't let go. She saw drool begin to drip from his mouth and she wanted to wretch.

She punched him with all her strength and found that he let go of her. She took the opportunity to kick him. He was down on the ground and all she could think to do was to keep up her assault on him. She chanced a glance at InuYasha and found that he had made quick work of his captor as well. The man underneath him twitched a little bit and then lay motionless. She didn't know if he was dead or alive.

**With Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Kouga**

"We need to hurry...!" Kouga said panicking. They had watched the man come out from the shed and move toward the house. "Where could they be...?" Miroku asked to himself. It was dark and they could barely see anything. "Hey guys! Over here I think its a cellar door!" Sesshoumaru yelled as quietly as he could. They rushed over to him and saw indeed that it was a door. They used their combined strength to pry it open. They crept inside, not wanting to let anyone know of their presence.

"There they are...!" Kouga whispered and ran to them, followed closely by Sesshoumaru and Miroku. The girls were all unconscious and Kagome had blood coming from a wound on her head. Miroku panicked and began untying her. Sesshoumaru found Kagura and saw that she didn't have much blood on her, slightly relieved he untied her and held her close. As Kouga was untying Ayame she jerked awake not realizing who it was. "Ayame it's me..." He whispered to her. "Kouga? Thank God!" She hugged him when he finished untying her.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" Sesshoumaru picked Kagura up and carried her bridal style. "Can you walk, Ayame?" Kouga asked. She nodded... "I think so..." With the help of Kouga she stood. Miroku picked up Kagome and held her close. "Let's go and take them to the car..." Sesshoumaru said leading them out of the cellar. They began running as fast as they could to get to Sango's car.

**With Sango and InuYasha**

"What's going on down there!" They both froze. They should have guessed that there were more people in the house. When there was no response they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Before InuYasha and Sango could think of what to do next they saw a man with a shotgun come down the stairs followed by two more with guns.

"Who are you?" The first man asked pointing the shotgun at InuYasha, who had gone to stand in front of Sango. The three men were not like the other men. They had an oddly normal way about them. The men following him also followed suit and pointed their guns at InuYasha. The man noticed Sango and curled his lips into a sneer. "Hand over the woman and you won't be shot..." Sango's eyes widened. 'Whats going on...?' she thought. "Sorry, but I can't do that..." InuYasha replied. The man cocked his shotgun. "Listen you little twerp...hand her over..." He said.

InuYasha was at a loss of what to do. He couldn't let them have Sango. But if he got shot, they would take her anyway, and then he would be unable to help her. He felt Sango place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her. 'What am I supposed to do...?' He was trying to find the answer in her eyes.

**With Sesshoumaru**

They finally made it to Sango's car. They put the girls inside and thanked God that it was cleaned out. Sesshoumaru grabbed the cell phone from the console. He dialed 911 and heard ringing. "Come on..." He urged someone to pick up. After ten rings he hung up and tried again. Nothing... "What the fuck are the police good for if you can't get a hold of them!" He screamed and tossed the phone. Kouga grabbed the phone and kept trying. "You guys should try and go back..." Miroku said. "They might need help..." He suggested to them.

They knew he was really no good to them with his ankle, and they couldn't just leave the girls out there alone. "Good idea..." Sesshoumaru agreed. "I don't want you to go Kouga!" Ayame yelled and pulled him close to her. "Sango and InuYasha might be in trouble..." He told her and she gasped. "You mean, they went into that house...?" She saw the look on his face telling her that was true. "Then go, go now!" She yelled at them which shocked them both.

"What are you just standing there for! GO!" With that Sesshoumaru and Kouga took off, back to the house.

**With Sango and InuYasha**

"Listen man...I'll give you to the count of three...hand her over or die." The man said clearly enjoying the silent war he knew InuYasha was waging inside his head. "One..." He began. "Two...Th-..." He didn't finish as he saw Sango move from behind InuYasha and move forward to them. One of the men grabbed Sango and began to take her upstairs. "That's a boy...now...you can watch..." The leader said and nodded to his friend behind him. He promptly grabbed InuYasha and with a gun to his head led him upstairs as well.

Sango was taken into a room that scared the shit out of her. All around her she saw twisted torture devices. She was pushed down onto an old moldy mattress and immediately felt her hands being tied behind her back. She tried to kick at the man, but he grabbed her legs and tied them together as well. "Master's gonna like you, bitch..." The man sneered behind her. "He likes bitches that fight back..." He turned her onto her back and got into her face. "And maybe...when he's done with you..." He never got to finish, because Sango spit into his face.

**With Miroku and Ayame**

"What's the matter with the police out here!" Ayame screamed at the phone. Miroku was tending to the two unconscious girls and was getting increasingly frustrated with the police as well. "We got to keep trying..." He said. "I know..." She replied and re-dialed... 'I hope theyre okay...' She thought silently as she heard the phone finally being picked up...

**With Sesshoumaru and Kouga**

They finally reached the house again. They found a crowbar and an axe by the old rusty truck that Sango and InuYasha had hid behind earlier. With their weapons in hand they ran to the front door.

**With Sango and InuYasha**

"You little bitch!" The man slapped her hard across the face. She felt her lip bust open and begin to bleed. She licked it up and gave a glare that could kill. "That's a girl..." The man placed his hand onto Sango stomach and she squirmed away from him. She saw the door open and in came InuYasha and the two other men. She saw that InuYasha was being held at gun point. They sat InuYasha down and tied him to a chair and put cloth in his mouth as a gag.

"Now...that were done with that..." The man walked to Sango. Her eyes widened when he began unbuttoning her shirt. InuYasha tried to get free, but it was impossible. 'Hold on Sango! I'll think of something!' He tried to tell her through his eyes.

"Tie her to the bed...I don't want this one fighting back too much..." The leader told one of them. She felt herself being positioned and her hands and feet were soon tied to the bed. He unbuttoned her shirt and she spit into his face. "You assholes! Let me go!" She yelled and squirmed against her restraints. She was getting no where and one of the men put a gag into her mouth. "There we go... The leader began stroking her stomach and slowly reached up to the fabric of her bra. The man pulled out a knife and cut the bra apart, leaving her exposed.

InuYasha began doubling his efforts against the restraints. He had to do something. If he didn't...well he didn't want to think about it. "Shut him up!" The leader yelled. And InuYasha was knocked in the head with the butt of a gun. He wasn't unconscious, but he felt energy leaving his body quickly.

Sango saw InuYasha go limp, and she knew this was it... The leader began stroking her again and felt him move his hands down to the button of her jeans. He took his time unbuttoning her jeans and slowly unzipped them. He cocked a smile at her. He took his knife and began running it softly over her stomach and almost to her now undone jeans. She closed her eyes. The knife wasn't cutting her, but she wished it would. She was still squirming, but she knew she was fighting a losing battle. She glanced to InuYasha and could tell that he was fully unconscious now.

**With Miroku and Ayame**

"Hello?" She heard over the phone. Whoever answered was extremely tired sounding. "HELLO! We need your help! Please! My friends...they're in trouble!" She screamed. "Where are you...?" The voice sounded alert and full of energy now. "We're off of route 15! Men took my friends and I! You have to help us!" She replied. "Alright...give us 20 minutes...!" The voice said. "No! You need to get here now!" She screamed. "I promise we'll get there as soon as possible...is anybody hurt?" The voice asked. "Yes!" Ayame shouted. "I'll send emergency crews!" Ayame was relieved. "Thank you!" "Now tell me exactly where you are..."

**With Sesshoumaru and Kouga**

They entered the house and found two men laying on the ground. They felt for a pulse...neither had one. Then they heard a laugh come from the floor above. Letting adrenaline fuel there movements, they were quickly upstairs.


	6. Never Again

A/N: There will be only one more chapter to this story...so please R&R!

Chapter 6: Never Again

Sango tried screaming, but the gag in her mouth was making it impossible for anything but a muffled sound to escape. 'This is not happening...' She thought as she once again looked to InuYasha. He was groaning, trying to wake himself up. 'Hurry InuYasha...' The man kept putting the knife over her stomach. "You're going to be fun to ravish, and then cut up into little pieces..." The man hovering over her said with a sadistic smile.

She closed her eyes and willed someone to help her...anyone...but no one was coming. She tried to free her hands, but the ropes weren't giving.

**With Sesshoumaru and Kouga**

"Hey did you hear that?" Sesshoumaru whispered to Kouga who nodded. They had heard faint, muffled cries from the room at the end of the hall. They crept to stand by the door and listened. More cries, and then...they heard a mans voice say that he was going to have fun doing things to what they could only think was Sango... Panicking, they went to stand in front of the door. They nodded to each other.

**With Ayame and Miroku**

"Hey, Ayame...Kagura's coming to!" Miroku called to her as she was standing outside, waiting for any signs of the police and other emergency crews that were supposed to be on their way. Ayame rushed to his side, and indeed she was beginning to wake up. "Can you watch her while I take a look at Kagome?" He asked, and she nodded.

He made his way to Kagome and couldn't help but think what would have happened, if they had not gotten the girls out of there when they did. He had found some water earlier and tried to wash as much blood off of her as he could. He wasn't a doctor, and he didn't need to be one to know that she was in bad shape. His heart clenched as he took a hold of her hand. She was becoming fevered. If the Ambulance didn't get there fast...well, he really didn't want to think about it. "Hang on, babe..." He whispered...and kissed her forehead.

He looked over to Ayame and Kagura, who looked like she was dazed, and didn't know where she was. Then, in the corner of his eye he saw flashing lights...He let out a relieved breath and told Ayame to look. "Thank God...the guys have been gone for almost 45 minutes..." She said and silently prayed for her friends to be alright. 'Help is on it's way...hang on a little more...' She tried to tell them.

**With Sango and InuYasha**

Sango was surprised when she had managed to loosen one of her hands. She pulled with all her might and her fist soon found the man's face, who didn't even see it coming. He staggered backwards and was hit in the back of the head with a door that had been kicked open with some force by Sesshoumaru and Kouga. It knocked him unconscious and he slumped to the floor. Before the two other men knew what was happening the guys were beating them senseless.

When they came to their senses they looked around and saw a groggy InuYasha and a half naked Sango. She was doing her best to try and cover herself up and untie her other hand. Sesshoumaru rushed over to Sango while Kouga helped get InuYasha free. "Sango...are you alright...?" Sesshoumaru asked her after taking the gag out of her mouth. "Yeah...where is everyone else...Are they okay?" She asked concerned for her friends.

"There trying to get a hold of the police...I don't know if they have or not...though." He smiled at her and took off his shirt for her to put on. "How's InuYasha...?" She asked and ran over to him. He was still coming to, and really didn't know what was happening. "Hey InuYasha..." Sango said soothingly. He grunted and squinted his eyes. "Sango!" He screamed and was abruptly wide awake. Sango hugged him trying to calm him. "Shhh...it's alright...everything's okay now..." She said as she stroked his long silver hair.

"Come on...we need to get out of here..." Sesshoumaru told them seriously. When he didn't receive an answer he saw that InuYasha had no intention of letting Sango go from the big hug they shared. "InuYasha...I promise...nothing happened..." Sango tried her best to get out of the hug. She needed to do something...

**With Miroku, Ayame, Kagura and Kagome**

"There here, Miroku!" Ayame called as she ran up to meet the Ambulance. She began explaining what had happened, and they were soon by Kagome's side trying to wake her. Kagura complained that she was fine while they were shining flashlights into her eyes. Miroku prayed for Kagome to wake up...he looked at her pale face and prayed harder. His prayers were soon answered because she began to stir, and slowly wake up.

He pushed all the EMT's out of the way and began smothering her with kisses and hugs...

**With Sango, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru and Kouga**

"Listen InuYasha...I'm fine..." Sango smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He responded by letting her go a little more. "Can I ask for you three to leave me alone for a second..." She asked them quietly. InuYasha protested, but was soon lead out of the room by his brother. "We'll be right outside..." Kouga told her.

Sango walked up to the unconscious man that had tried to rape her. With cold emotion she picked up the shotgun, long since discarded. She cocked it making sure there was one shell inside. She stood over the man... She was going to make sure that he would never again do what he tried to do to her. She aimed and shot him point blank in the crotch. At that point the others rushed in to see what was happening. They saw Sango put the gun down gently and walk right past them, headed for the front door. They quickly followed her, but didn't say anything...he deserved what he got...

**With the Others**

"What was that?" One of the officers asked. "It sounded like a shotgun..." Another suggested. Five officers began running towards the house where the shot came from. When they arrived they saw four people come out of the house...exhausted, dirty, and ready to get away from that place...


	7. Epilogue

A/N: This is the end...Please R&R!

Chapter 7: Epilogue

**Two Months Later...**

"I'd like to present the Graduating Class of 2006!" Everyone cheered and stood up throwing their caps in the air. Glad that they were done, but sad to go. Everyone started running off of the football field, towards their parents. All except eight people. They took there time, relishing in the fact that they were together and alive. They didn't want this moment to end, but they soon made it to the crowd, and their parents who were waiting for them. They knew that they would be seeing each other through the summer, and then at college...

The moment was bittersweet, and they separated...getting respective hugs and congrats from family members and friends. When they were done they gathered at InuYasha's house for a huge block party. It felt as if everyone was there. Everyone started dancing and having fun...except InuYasha... His mind was plagued with guilt...he had felt it for the past two months...he wasn't able to protect her... he felt as if he had failed and didn't deserve someone that he couldn't protect... He left the party and headed towards his house. He went up to his room, to do some serious thinking.

He wasn't there two minutes when a knock came from his door... He knew who it was before he even asked. "Who is it...?" He asked quietly. "It's me...can I come in?""Yeah..." He didn't know what she wanted, but he wouldn't deny her... "InuYasha...can we talk?" Sango asked smiling gently. She knew something was wrong, and she didn't want to see her best friend that way. "About what...?" He replied almost in a whisper. "You know what...InuYasha...what's the matter...we all came out of it alive...noth-..." But she was cut off as InuYasha grabbed her in a giant bear hug. "I know...but what if some-..." It was his turn to get cut off.

"There are no what if's... InuYasha...please don't do this to yourself..." She said firmly. "All I can think about is how I wasn't able to protect you..." He bent his head and kissed the top of hers. "InuYasha..." She was speechless. "I want to promise you that I will never leave you...that I will always be there for you..." He whispered into her hair and hugged her tighter. "InuYasha..." 'Dammit woman! Of all the times to be speechless!' Sango mentally thwacked herself. "I want to be with you, InuYasha..." 'There you go...' She smiled up at him. She saw nothing but relief, understanding, companionship, and love in his eyes as he bent down to kiss her gently...

**Meanwhile**

Everyone was crowded around InuYasha's door and they cheered. "Finally!" They screamed all at once. InuYasha wrenched open his door and stood with Sango in his doorframe. They all screamed and began to scatter as InuYasha and Sango gave chase... 'Finally, everything is back to normal...' Sango thought as she beganto chase her friends...


End file.
